1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to an illumination system and more particularly to a low-profile pathway illumination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pathway lighting is important for safety and security reasons and, in some cases, for aesthetic reasons as well. In general, existing pathway lights can be grouped into three main classes: bollards and overhead lighting systems that are installed on poles or walls, lighting systems mounted close to the ground, and “paver lights” installed in a pathway surface. Further, pathway lights can be divided into low voltage and mains voltage lighting systems.
Overhead and bollard lighting systems are typically robust and permanent, but tend to have relatively high costs of installation and maintenance. These lighting systems are typically powered by the mains voltage and typically require expensive waterproof conduits, concrete support bases and careful planning to install. Professional contractors are usually required to install these lighting systems. Besides, the electronic controls, sensors and timers required for their operation are expensive and must be installed by licensed electricians. Overhead and bollard lighting systems also tend to detract from the aesthetics of the architecture, landscaping and natural features where they are sited. In some cases, both the luminaires and the light they emit block the view of the carefully designed environment that they are lighting, and greatly detract from the visual enjoyment of the site.
There are also lighting systems that are mounted close to the ground or pathway that they illuminate. These near-ground lighting systems, however, may be less robust as they tend to suffer from the small size of their mountings. In addition, a greater quantity of these small lights is typically required to properly illuminate a pathway relative to, for example, bollards or overhead lighting. Maintenance costs associated with these small, near-ground lighting systems can be high because of the large number of lamps that eventually need replacement, physical damage to the more delicate luminaires, and the close proximity of the luminaires to lawn maintenance equipment and pathway traffic. While aesthetically more pleasing than overhead lights or bollards, these near-ground lighting systems also detract from a well-designed space, cluttering the pathway with fragile-looking luminaires.
Paver lights, lights that are installed in the pathway surface, typically provide little or no illumination of the pathway surface and are used primarily for the purpose of delimiting the pathway. These lights tend to be difficult to install and maintain because they are designed to be embedded in the pathway surface material. Installation is especially difficult and expensive if paver lights are to be installed into existing concrete sidewalks. Additionally, power wires must be run under the pathway, further making them difficult and expensive to install and maintain. Moreover, because typical paver lights emit almost all of their light upwards into the sky, they do not always illuminate potentially dangerous objects left on the pathway or other hazards on the pathway. Worse yet, paver lights may obscure the presence of potential hazards by shining upwards into a pedestrian's eyes.
An important concern with pathway lighting is the grounds maintenance costs associated with mowing and weed-removal activities around each luminaire. In the case of overhead or bollard lights, a very real danger exists of collision from riding lawn mowers, maintenance trucks and carts, or from individuals engaged in sports or other activities. Near-ground pathway lights are very costly to mow or weed around, and may easily be damaged in the process. They also present a hazard to pedestrians who may trip over or onto the relatively short luminaires.
There is, therefore, a need for a lighting system that is relatively easier and less costly to install and replace compared to the existing pathway lighting systems, and has a low profile to minimize danger from collision and tripping as well as detraction with the aesthetics of the site.